The present disclosure relates generally to an absorbent article and more specifically to a feminine care pad having a movable top component.
Absorbent articles such as feminine care products, incontinence products, and training pants are useful to absorb and contain body wastes. These products have developed to the extent that body exudates are quickly drawn and retained away from the wearer's skin so that the wearer remains relatively dry and comfortable. Although this improved performance enhances wearer dryness and comfort, the article can still be subject to leakage, particularly during a fluid insult gush, or when the article is becoming full. In one example, adult care wearers, especially women, are very concerned about leakage in public. Some wearers can be so bothered by leakage that if it occurs in a public place, they will avoid that place and situation for the rest of their life. Leakage is therefore a very undesirable characteristic in an adult care product.
In an attempt to reduce or eliminate the occurrence of leakage, it can be desirable to maintain absorbent articles in close contact with the wearer's body. Such close body fit can allow the absorbent article to absorb body exudates at their source. Achieving close body fit limits the chance for the body exudates to flow off of or out of the absorbent article. However, good body contact might not always be available, particularly along the side regions of an article, which can lead to leakage. Thus, there is a need for an absorbent article that provides close body fit and/or better leak protection, particularly after a fluid insult, without creating undesirable bulk.